Nice Outfit
by loveoverpride
Summary: I was nominated by ackennedy7 for the Everlark Drabble Challenge. Prompt - "Everlark in Costume".


The audible, rhythmic thumping from up the block was confirmation to Katniss Everdeen that she arrived at the right place. Her roommates thought this house party was a brilliant avenue to meet new people. She didn't participate in many social events while the semester was happening, let alone on the weekends. Invitations had been plastered all over the dorm, making it clear to everyone that their presence was welcomed. Even with the cheesy theme, Katniss realized she would never get to know anyone if she didn't try.

She was majorly hesitant about entering the main gimmick: a costume contest. The prizes were gift cards of various amounts, so there wasn't much to lose. She arrived at 8:20 - purposefully late so she wouldn't seem eager. Buying a new outfit was out of the question; so she compiled an ensemble from her closet. The items of choice were a turtleneck, leggings, and flats. All black, of course. Logically, she would enter as Lady Kat, the Silent Feline of Panem.

Nervously opening the door, Katniss was met with a room full of bodies. Popular tunes were blaring, lots of movement and conversation. There probably 100 college students here. Katniss walked through the crowd, careful not to bump into anyone. The partygoers appeared to be friendly but she couldn't find anyone familiar. Her nose itched constantly after painting her nose and marked whiskers on her face.

Thankfully, there was an empty standing area near the kitchen. She leaned against the wall and fiddled with her signature braided hairstyle and decorated Cat headband. Thirty minutes had passed with no interactions. This Saturday was turning into a bust.

_This is ridiculous_, she sighed in defeat, rocking on her toes.

"Meow! You look amazing, Katniss!"

Lifting her head, she realized that a presumably friendly young man was standing in front of her. Blessed with the most expressive blue eyes and somewhat unruly mane of hair, he was wonderfully built like an athlete. He was dressed in red pants, a black jacket, white gloves, with a huge set of black, round ears on top of his blond crown.

"Thanks for noticing," she replied, awkwardly stroking her hand against her cheek. "But I didn't know you knew my name."

The blond continued with a shy smile. "Well, I do. We are in the same English class together. My name is Peeta."

"Nice to meet you, Peeta. I like your outfit," Katniss complimented while shaking the hand he extended.

"Thank ya, Katniss," he exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, no different than a famous character everyone loved. She snorted at his dedication.

"Aren't you hot in this get-up?"

"Nah," Peeta answered confidently. "I gotta win this contest. Love competitions like this.

A moment of silence lingered a little too long before Peeta got the ball rolling.

"So, Katniss, how long have you been here?"

Katniss stammered, "30 minutes. Um. Junior. I'm a Junior. Really focused on my studies."

Pulling off his white gloves, allowing his strong arms to be displayed through his jacket, Peeta added, "That's why I ever see you around outside of class. That's a shame. There's plenty to do on campus and around town. I could be your tour guide or something like that."

"Yeah," Katniss slowly replied as a blush rose in her cheeks. No one ever noticed her. It was a shock and a wonder that a handsome fellow such as Peeta, would imply wanting to hang out with her.

"Tell me about yourself, Mr. Mouse."

"_Mellark._"

Katniss scrunched her nose in slight embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Mr. Peeta Mellark." Thinking of a way to fix her failed joke, she offered to split a soft pretzel with him.

"Sure! I'm always in the mood for one," Peeta smiled, allowing Katniss lead the way.

While munching on their snack, Katniss learned that Peeta was double majoring in Art and English, probably looking forward to a career in Broadcasting. His affable personality calmed her nerves and his smile made her melt. Or maybe it was the hot lights beating down on her that had her flustered whenever Peeta asked a question or when she noticed another physical attribute of his. Whatever the case, she silently admitted that she made the right choice in attending.

"Alright! Everyone gather 'round, let's pick winners!"

Katniss and Peeta followed the crowd to the backyard. A makeshift podium had been set up , with the host, Thresh, laughing and raising his red Solo cup. There were categories of various kinds: Most Creative, Most Boring, Sexiest, Ugliest.

"Who even selects these things," she muttered, taking a sip of her drink. Peeta smirked and continued to listen. She noticed how close they were standing to each other; with his arm draped over her shoulder. Not that she disapproved. Just an innocent observation.

"My offer still stands. I would love to hang out with you, Katniss," Peeta softly reminded. Katniss watched his fingertips graze the ends of her long brown braid. They locked eyes and as if the universe was playing a dirty trick, Thresh loudly proclaimed:

"Best pairing to goes to…The Cat & The Mouse!"

A round of applause followed with a few whistles and howls. Katniss had to shake her head twice after being poked in the arm by Peeta.

"What?"

Peeta raised his eyebrows and gestured to the stage. Katniss was still unaware of what had transpired.

"Hey, Mellark! You and your partner need to collect your prize!"

She whispered, "Wait…are they talking about us?"

When Peeta nodded with an adorable shit-eating grin, it finally made sense.

"Me?" Katniss exclaimed, wide-eyed. "Does that mean we won? We didn't even come together!"

To her surprise, as she looked at Peeta for affirmation, his lips were on hers. It was quick yet so hot and heavy. When she pulled away, there was a sense of pride as he looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, Katniss, we did. C'mon, let's get our prize and get out of here."

With a giggle, Katniss agreed.


End file.
